


no i swear, you shine like diamonds to me

by collidethescope



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mashton, ash feels slightly ooc so, i legitimately have no idea what I'm writing about anymore, if it is then I am v sorry, is hooker a slur, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collidethescope/pseuds/collidethescope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In moments like this, Ashton always reminds Michael of how much he's worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no i swear, you shine like diamonds to me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for writing this. I'm drugged off my ass with cough medicine and I was moaning about how much I need Ashton to appreciate Mikey and this happened.

Michael sighs and sets his guitar down before turning to his already distracted bandmates. He runs his hand through his hair, tugging at it frustratedly. "Maybe I could be like a hooker or something and make some extra money. Would people pay for this?" he asks, gesturing to his body. Calum scoffs over Luke's assurance that 'of course Mikey, you're gorgeous' and Michael smiles a bit before turning to Ashton. "Ash?" He frowns when he sees the creases in Ashton's forehead and goes to playfully press them out with his thumb. 

Ashton grabs his hands and rests them on his lap, still holding on, before he softly replies, "You're not gonna be a prostitute Mike. You're worth more than that," looking straight at Michael who flushes under the weight of the statement. They're staring at each other with small smiles on their lips but the moment is ruined when a pillow smacks into the back of Ashton's head followed by Luke yelling.

"NO HOOKER SHAMING IN THIS HOUSE!" Everyone laughs and Ashton simply squeezes Michael's hands before releasing them to go jump on Luke. 

"Shut up Lucas," he says fondly, still looking over at Michael. 

 

****

Michael knows better than to go looking for it, but reading the negative comments people make about him becomes like an addiction. He's just locked his phone and kicked it off the bed after a particularly rude comment when he shoots up to stand on the mattress. He goes up on his toes and comes down, up on his toes, down, up, down again and again whispering 'bouncin' away from the hate' until he's full on jumping and mumbling like a mad man. 

Ashton's grumbling doesn't even register in his ears and he doesn't notice the boy until he's bending right in front of him, picking up his phone. He isn't wearing a top, just a pair of sweats so Michael knows he probably was in bed. He looks down at Ashton who appears to be bouncing because he hasn't stopped jumping. Ashton stares up at him, face expressionless and asks, "What are you doing?" in a flat voice. 

Michael grins bitterly before opening his mouth and screaming, "I'M BOUNCING AWAY FROM THE HATE." Ashton is startled at first, then he becomes very confused. 

"Wha-Michael," he tries. "MICHAEL!" he screams, climbing up on the bed and grabbing one of the boy's legs which causes him to tumble down onto Ashton. The boys groan from the force of the impact and they rearrange themselves on the mattress so that Michael is sitting, hiding his face in his sweater paws and Ashton is facing him. He pokes his socked feet before looking up and asking, "So what exactly were you doing?"

Michael pulls his knees up to his chin and mumbles, "I was bouncing away from the hate." Ashton frowns and moves to sit next to him and squeezes his shoulder. 

"What hate? Have you been reading the shit online again?" Michael nods timidly because he's in a bad mood and he doesn't want Ashton to be upset with him. He feels like shit when Ashton sighs like he's just completely fed up with him. "I told you not to read it. It's all lies, trust me."

"You don't know that. They've said that I'm not really doing anything for the band and at this point, I'm inclined to agree with them."

Ashton opens his eyes wide before pulling his best friend into a side hug. "Mate, you're super important to this band. Like if you think about it, we probably wouldn't be a band without you." He looks up to see if he gets out smile out of his bandmate but nothing. "You're important. To Luke. To Calum." He stops. "To me. Michael, you're important to me. You're one of my best friends, my brother and if people can't see your worth then fuck them, yeah?" 

Michael snorts but wraps his arm around Ashton and squeezes so Ashton knows he means thank you. He rubs his nose against his temple as a silent 'you're welcome' and sits there for a while making sure his friend was ok. 

****

 

"Michael, do you wanna write a song with me today?" Ashton sing-songs as he strolls into the room and finds Michael lying on the floor, starfish style. 

"Nah, you should probably go write with Luke or Calum today," Michael replies solemnly. Ashton frowns and goes over to sit on the sofa and stares at him. 

"But we always write the bestest songs," Ashton pouts childishly, poking Michael in his side with his foot. He frowns when he squirms away and turns his back to Ashton. 

"Not feeling up to it today Ash, sorry," Michael says, his voice cracking. Ashton immediately drops to the floor and rolls Michael back onto his back. 

"Hey, what's all this sadness about?" Michael doesn't want to answer but Ashton fixes him with a frown that looks both worried and stern. He sighs. 

"It's just...'m homesick is all." Ashton puts on a huge grin and speaks in the most obscene parody of an Australian accent ever. 

"Is that all? And I thought we had a real problem. I can fix that." 

Michael rolls his eyes and turns over on his side facing Ashton, "Yeah?" he breathes out. 

Ashton gives him a 'well duh' look before smiling and asking gently, "What do you miss most?" 

Michael feels the blush spread down to his toes (Ashton thinks he looks pretty like that) so he answers quickly, "My mum. I miss her hugs." 

Ashton jumps up awwing like a big idiot, at least that's what Michael thinks, and he runs to the door to yell for Calum and Luke down the hall. When they turn up and ask what's wrong, Ashton laughs giddily before grabbing their hands and dragging them over to Michael. "Our Mikey needs cuddles!" 

Calum looks between Michael and Ashton with an eyebrow cocked before interrogating Michael. "You're replacing me as bestest friend? With Ashton? Why didn't you come tell me you wanted a cuddle?" At this, Michael scoffs and Ashton, unexpectedly, starts to blush. Feeling embarrassed, he grabs all of them and they end up in some kind of awkwardly angled cuddle session on the floor laughing at how ridiculous it all was. 

Luke groans as he's elbowed by a random person, "Ugh, this band is the worst. Why do we have to cuddle uncomfortably on the floor?" Ashton cuts off anymore groans with a sharp but playful statement. 

"Because Michael doesn't wanna move, does he?" When Michael shakes his head no, enjoying the warmth and home of his friends, his brothers, Ashton smiles. "Mikey's worth the floor cuddles."

When everything settled down and Michael can feel the homesickness leaving his bones and his lungs, he pipes up, "I didn't tell him though Calum." He hopes Calum remembers this thread of conversation. "He just came in and found me here." Michael turns to smile at Ashton who is already smiling back at him. "He always finds me."

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, I love you. Again, I'm really sorry. Come talk to me or leave kudos or comments or whatever you want to really :) xx


End file.
